Jurney to a Far off Place
by LittleMissSuicide
Summary: Jim should never listen to his heart. The girl of his dreams appears on a journey of a life time, but he doesn't know she's one of the pirates. Which side will Scarlet chose when the decisions about who lives, dies or gets the treasure will be made? R
1. RLS Legacy

**NOTE:** I don't own anything. I used some events and characters but changed the story and added some things. There might be some grammar and language mistakes because English isn't my first language so...

Well, enjoy and reviews are welcome :)

TREASURE PLANET: JOURNEY TO A FAR OF PLACE

Jim Hawkins accidentally gets map of Treasure planet and decides to join the crew of RLS Legacy to the big adventure. He knows the ship will be crowded with bad guys who will want all the treasure and the map for themselves, but he didn't expect she will be the biggest threat…

Chapter 1: RLS Legacy

No future, no finished school, bad reputation. These are the words that could describe James Hawkins, often called Jim. He's 16 years old and he already has a full file. In order to change himself on better and get some money to repair his mothers Inn, he decided to join RLS Legacy on a journey he always wanted. Journey to Treasure planet, somewhere far away in the galaxy. It was an unimaginable amount of gold captain Flint hide there. He accidentally got the map from a crazy guy Billy Bones who crash-landed in front his house which was later burned to the ground by some pirates who already wanted the map for themselves. As the captain of the RLS said, no one will know he has the map. He hoped her promise will last, or else he's dead. And Delbert Doppler, his companion and good family friend. But when Jim saw RLS Legacy he forgot about all the danger and thing that could happen. The ship was beautiful. He had to stop, take a look and a deep breath to pull himself together.

"This is it Jim, RLS Legacy." Dr. Doppler said also admiring the ship. The deck was perfectly polished. Jim could smell the varnish and fresh paint. The crew was running up and down getting ready for the departure. Jim never saw so many weird creatures in one place, except maybe back on Montresor in the Inn.

"Welcome aboard, Dr. Doppler I presume." A woman voice said. Jim and Doppler turned around and saw Captain Amelia. Jim couldn't help himself but to stare for a bit. Pity she wasn't a bit younger…

"Y-y-yes. That's me." Doppler said a bit proud of himself but he came out and idiot instead. "This is Jim, the boy that found the ma-"

Jim and Doppler both flinched of surprise when Amelia grabbed his jaws to stop talking. Jim could feel all the eyes on them. "My quarters, now." She said strictly and opened the doors to her room. She locked the doors shut when they both entered. "Doctor," she said surprisely calm. "Do you know you shouldn't be talking about this from the top of your lungs in this nest of criminals? You just set yourself a trap."

"I'm t-terribly sorry Captain."

"Now, the map, please." She said and stretched her hand towards Jim not looking at him.

"No way." He said and took a step back.

"Now, Hawkins."

Jim sighed and took the sphere from his pocket and handled it to Amelia. She checked it out and gazed Jim. "Hmm," she said. "Nice little thing. It will be safer here. It will stay in under the key until the end of the journey. Is that clear?"

"But, but-"

"Is that clear?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes captain."

When they settled down Jim was sent to work in the galley, as he expected. Damn Arrow… Jim stumbled down under the deck after Arrow where he saw a man whistling to himself.

"Mr. Silver!" Arrow called. "You have some company."

"You know I always appreciate company Mr. Arrow sir." He said and stepped out the steam. Then Jim saw he was a cyborg. He remembered on Billy Bones, the crazy old guy who gave him the map. He warned him about a cyborg, and he suspected him. Arrow left the place.

"Nice to meet you… have a name lad?"

"Jim…" he said restrained.

"So Jimbo, where do you come from?" he asked continue working.

"Nowhere." He said leaning on the counter avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hmm… allrighty then. I hope you can cook back in 'Nowhere'."

"Not really."

"Don't worry, you can."

Jim reached into a barrel full of fruit when one of them suddenly got eyes. "What the hell?" he said and the fruit suddenly changed shape. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh. Morph! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." John Silver said to him. Looks like it was a pet of his. Actually it was a fun creature. Jim liked him immediately. He was imitating shapes around very well.

"All aboard!" they could hear Arrows voice.

"Hey, go up and look the departure. It's the best one around." Silver said.

"For real?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

Jim ran out and looked around. Everyone were pulling ropes and running up and down. He ran on the other side where the nets where and he climbed up to see all the situation better. The scene was amazing. In the port, people were waving to them. RLS slowly lifted and then rapidly flew away from the Space Port. Jim loved it. He still couldn't believe he was here. Then he saw one of the ropes were still down. Someone was climbing up and then sneaked under the deck. He was so fast Jim couldn't see who he was. He decided to check out and followed the person down the deck. It was a part that no one would ever want to go. It was steamy and pipes were everywhere. Jim tripped on something. It was a scarf that used to be light blue but now was gray and dirty.

"Hey!" he said to the person. He had a coat over his head so only the eyes were visible. He ran down the corridor and Jim followed him. He grabbed the refuge and collapsed over him to the ground. When he looked better he saw the body was fragile and skinny. Then he gazed the face. It was a girl. Light blue eyes and dark messy hair. She was about of his age, maybe younger.

"Get off! Leave me alone I didn't steal anything!" she yelled.

"You sneaked on the ship. You know you can't do that."

"Who are you to tell me that? Leave me alone. Silver!" she yelled.

"You know him?"

She punched him in the face and ran away. Jim wanted to follow her but his view was blurry. She couldn't run far, just hide somewhere. They'll meet sooner or later again. Jim stood up and rubbed his nose. It wasn't broken, but she hit him good. As soon as he walked out the room someone grabbed him around his neck.

"Hello, hello." The spider/crab thing said to him. Jim remembered him. He was watching him from the moment Doppler almost said it out loud. "I know you have it. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Jim asked reaching for air.

"The map! Where is it?"

"I don't have it."

"Liar."

"Scoop!" a familiar voice said. "Let the boy go. Now!" It was Silver. Scoop dropped Jim on the floor. He crawled away when Silver said something to Scoop and then turned his hand around that Scoop yelled from pain. "Get out of here!"

Scoop made a grimace and walked away. "Are you all right lad?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Ok then. Then I have some new friends I want you to meet."


	2. Scar

Chapter 2: Scar

Silver gave Jim the broom and the bucket and sent him to clean the whole deck on his own. Actually Morph was with him, but he wasn't really useful.

"Uh… few more square meters and I'm done." Jim said to himself. Morph said something but Jim didn't understand him. He was always mumbling something. "What a rough day, huh?" Jim leaned on the fence and looked far in the galaxy. First day almost killed him.

"You've got something mine." He heard a voice and looked around. He looked up to the pole. The girl he was chasing before was sitting there looking down on him. She then slowly slide down and landed few meters away from him. She was dressed in a steampunk/pirate style clothes: something that looked like martins, long brown ragged coat with a white shirt with baggy trousers that were also ragged. It all seemed like it changed color because it wasn't washed for so long. "So?" she said.

"You-you mean your scarf?"

"Yes, numnuts." She said impatiently.

"I don't have it here."

"Well then get it."

"Who are you? What's your name?" Jim tried to make a contact with her. She wasn't that bad looking. Actually she was really pretty. Except her hygiene was a bit bad… and a scar over her face from the corner of her eye over her cheek, and other bruises on her hands and also over the face like she would be in a fight.

"None of your business. Get my scarf or else." She said and pulled out the butterfly knife. "I mean it."

Jim rolled his eyes and pulled the scarf out from his shirt. "Here."

She grabbed it not even thanking him. When she put the scarf back around the neck and turned around to walk away. "Wait," Jim said.

"What?"

"What's your name? I'm Jim Hawkins."

"Scar."

"And?"

"Just Scar."

"Is it short for Scarlet?"

"Do you care?"

"I do."

"Ah, Jimbo!" he heard Silver call his name. "You have finished even-" he stopped when he gaze Scarlet. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

"I don't care what you say. I'm gonna be wherever I want." She answered strongly. Jim expected Silver to break out but instead he said nothing. Like he would respect her or something.

"So you met Jimbo."

"You mean this piece of shit?"

"Hey!" Jim said angry squeezing his fists. He was short tempered but he wasn't sure if he could hit a girl.

"Aye," Silver said. "He's new here."

"You two guys know each other? I mean, she sneaked on the ship before. That's not ok."

"Yes, I found her few years ago. Sneaky little lass. She stole all my money and ran off until few weeks ago."

"And gouged your eye out." She said proud of herself. Silver smiled with her instead of being serious because eye gouging was no laughing matter. One of his eyes was replaced with a laser or something. It kinda creep Jim out from the moment he saw him.

"Keep an eye on him until he finishes will ya?"

"Aye, aye."

Silver turned around and walked away. Scar sat on the fence and looked at Jim. He gazed back playing all cool even if he wasn't. "What?" he asked.

"I feel sorry for ye."

"Are you finished nagging me?"

"This is not nagging. I'm just saying."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel sorry for ye because you have to do all this shit I had to do once."

"Oh so it's not your first time as a stowaway?"

"And not my last. This is how I live." The argument didn't offend her.

"As a tramp?"

"No!" now she was angry.

"Sorry there..."

"Just don't call me like that. I do look like a tramp but I'm much smarter and trickier than an ordinary tramp. What about you? Why are you here on this beauty?"

"I found-" He remembered he can't tell anything about the map. "I decided to leave home finally. I hate it there. Biggest shit hole you'll ever see."

"Don't say that." She said coldly. "Don't ever say that! How could you? You had a home and left it? You idiot!"

"You did the same. So what?"

"I didn't have a home to leave behind. No parents, no friends, nothing. You should be lucky you have it. Or had it, whatever."

"What happened?"

"It was Flint." She said. Flint the legend? Jim couldn't believe it. His mother used to tell him stories about him. "But I can't talk about it." She said and prepared to leave.

"Didn't Silver say you need to stay here?"

"He's no one to tell me what to do. Besides, you're almost done." she said not even turning around and left. Jim wondered where is she coming from, and more about her. She seemed like an interesting girl. And the journey will be kinda long… He cleared his mind of his thoughts and continued cleaning. But over and over she was appearing in his mind. When she mentioned Flint she changed. Before she was reflecting strength and unconcern, but then her fragile side showed up and she changed form the strong Scarlet into fragile scared Scarlet. Jim never had a girlfriend back on Montresor. He was kinda awkward in their company. Suddenly Morph came from nowhere all happy and almost hyperactive.

"Morph!" Jim said. "You scared me."

He mumbled something and changed into Scar imitating her. Jim smiled. "What are you trying to say? Ph! No way! I don't like her. Didn't you see her? She's pure evil."

Morph laughed and wondered away. Jim finished and took the broom and the bucket into the galley where Silver was working for dinner. It smelled horrible. As it looked like. Morph was already there wondering around, but he couldn't see Scar.

"So, ye finished?" Silver asked. Jim nod. "She's nice, ain't she?"

"Who?"

"You know very well who I'm talking about lad. I saw your looks on her, heh heh."

"You mean Scar?"

"Who else?"

"Well, I have to admit… she is pretty nice."

"I don't want to disappoint you but… Scarlet is a bit troubled and it's hard to be around her. And kinda dangerous. Believe me."

"You can say that again…"

"I mean it lad, she is. She went trough some bad things I think."

"I understand her."

"Really? You think so?"

"My dad left me and my mom alone. Bastard… I hope he died in pain somewhere."

"He had a good reason probably."

"Yeah a great reason! Leaving a kid alone with his mother in a shit hole is a fucking great reason though."

Silver sighed. "Sorry there lad…"

"Never mind." Jim said and headed out. Later, he went to the sleeping quarters. He hoped his net will be empty because on some of them there were even two guys sharing the same net. Kinda awkward. It wouldn't be nice if he had to share his net with someone else. Luckily, no one took it over because his bag was enough big to take over it all. He threw the bag down and lied down but his head hit into something soft above him. Why did the fattest guy have to find his place right above him? Jim made a grimace and turned around. After some time he crashed out.

Meanwhile, one of the aliens that was a part of the crew woke up and looked around. He was weird shaped, in a sand white color with one eye and a mouth full of teeth. He sneaked out of his net and ran out. The scout was asleep so he ran into the galley. There was Silver, Scoop and other aliens.

"Gentlemen," Silver said calmly. "It's the first bloody day and you screw up everything!" he broke out the next second. "You know we shouldn't pop out suspicious. Amelia sees these kind of things, she'll know."

"But sir," one of them said. "We need that map."

"Patience, that's what ye need."

"So what's the plan?" Scoop asked.

"We wait."

"Ph! Anyone can come up with that."

"Be quiet you bug! You made the biggest mess around today. You shouldn't attack the boy in the way you did. It will be matter of hours someone will know."

"I can make sure it won't."

"You made enough mess for today Scoop."

"I heard the boy found the map."

"Skinny searched his bag. There's nothing in there."

"He has it, I know. Half of the crew heard that dumb doctor told it out loud."

"No one's sure about it. Right?"

Everyone in the crew started nodding a bit unsure. "There's another thing that bothers me Silver."

"What now?"  
"He can get close to you. He better doesn't find out anything about our plan."

"Don't worry Scoop, I'll make him so busy he won't even be able to think."

It seemed like minutes to Jim since he fell asleep. A wet stinky duster hit his head. Jim rapidly woke up and fell out his net on the gound.

"Good morning lad!" Silver said. "Slept well?"

"Sure…" Jim said rubbing his head. He looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. "Why is everyone still asleep?"

"Because is five thirty in the morning. the crew wakes up at seven."

"Then why do I have this 'honor'?"

"Because you're helping the cook to fix the _omlette _for them. These bastards get hungry ye know?"

"Ugh… five more minutes."  
"You had five more minutes already. Now get your ass to the galley."

Jim sighed and looked for his shirt to put on. It wasn't where he left it last night, on the floor. "Great…" he decided to walk around topless for now. He isn't the only one in the crew. He slowly walked out and looked around. The skies were almost always the same, but now he could se another galaxy shining on his left and a planet in front them. He looked up the mast and saw Scar chilling up in the sails. She was very high. Wasn't she scared to fall?

"Anytime now lad!" Silver called all excited to prepare his smelly mixture he called soup. "Where's yer shirt?" he asked when Jim walked down into the galley.

"Dunno. Someone stole it."

"Cut these vegetables for me will ye?"

Silver threw Jim a bunch of onions and some root like plants to him. Jim took a knife and sat on the table and started cutting. It was really early. His eyes were closing from time to time but Morph always came by and woke him up with his mumbling. An hour went by when Jim heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and there she was. Even if she was so mean Jim adored her. Scar slowly but elegantly walked down the stairs into the galley with her cold expression. She gazed him for a moment but ignored him later.

"Silver, pass me that will ye?" she said and Silver threw her the purple fruit from the barrel. She cot it with her right hand and bite into it like she didn't ate for days. She probably didn't because she was hiding most of the time.

"Hey there." Jim said to her.

"Hey…" she said. "Silver?"

"Yes lass?" he answered.

"Are we then stopping on Taurus 45?"

"Aye. In few hours. Can't wait, don't ye?"

"Aha." Scar said excited. "Ever been there Jim?" Surprisely, she was talking to him.

"Umm… no, no I wasn't." he felt great when she spoke to him. "How is it like there?" he wanted to continue talking to her.

"It's just amazing. It's one of my favorite places in the galaxy. Have you ever seen waterfalls?"

"Sure."

"Did you like them?"

"I guess."

"Then you're gonna love it here." She said and prepared to leave the galley.

"Where are you going?" Jim stopped her.

"Out. Where else can I go?"

"Why don't you stay here and give Jimbo here a hand?" Silver asked and gaze her. She nod and Silver went to the other side of the galley away from them.

"Sure." She said on Jim's surprise and sat next to him. He became a bit nervous and but his finger. "Oh crap. Hold on." She said and ripped a part of her shirt and wrapped it around his bloody finger. Jim looked at her thin elegant fingers and then looked in her face. She was beautiful.

"T-t-thanks."

"Don't mention it. Pass me that knife will ye? And don't cut yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't here."

"Thanks."

She could be really nice if she wanted to. Maybe she just needed some time for a person to meet and then she would be nice to him. he had to find a way to get closer to her and break the ice. "So…" he said. "Where to you come from?"

"Are you serious?"

"What?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"Because. None of your business."

"Are you from this galaxy?"

"Yes."

"Which region?"

"Why are you asking me this? It's not like we know each other."

"Well… we can get to know each other better."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you have your shirt on?"

"Someone stole it from me."

"Funny, I thought I saw it on the sails."

"What…?"

"Yep."

"Did you put it there?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you're the only one who breaks the rules here and climbs up the sails and you're the only one who really hates me here."

"Really? I hate you? So Scoop loves you from now on?"

"Damn Scoop… did you see that guy? He's freakin scary! He wanted to kill me."

"Scoop is not as dangerous as he seems. He's fragile and he's a piece of shit. Looks can vary."

"Yes, but he wasn't holding your neck."

"Whatever. Give me this. I'll put it in the pot to boil." Scar said and took all the chops they've chopped and walked to the cooker. Jim couldn't help himself but to look at her body when she was walking. He quickly moved his gaze away. Then Silver came back.

"Good work kids. Thank you. Now get lost you two!" he said still in a good mod no matter fact it was till early. Scar walked upstairs. Jim followed her and then something hit his face so he couldn't see.

"What the hell?" he said. "Oh… my shirt. Where was it?"

Scar didn't answer him. She ran to the point of the ship where the view was amazing. Wind was blowing in her hair. Jim had nothing else to do but to go after her.

"Is it Taurus?" he asked.

"If I answer will you leave me alone?"

"No…"

"Yes, it's Taurus."

Jim carefully walked up to the point next to Scar. He realized he was really close to her suddenly. Then he gaze the planet. It seemed like it was all from water and only few land that was interwoven with canals of water. Still it was beautiful.


	3. Waterfall city

Chapter 3: Waterfall city

"Doctor!" Jim called to Doppler. Scar already vanished away so he was on his own again. "Come."

Doppler took his glasses and walked to the fence. "Oh my!" he said amazed. "It's, it's… beautiful." He said admiring the beautiful water planet.

"It's Taurus 45." Amelia then said. Jim looked up because he was used she was jumping around but this time she was on the ground. "People live here for so long no one knows exactly when they came here. You can also tell by the buildings. They are made in a renaissance or baroque style."

"May I ask why are we stopping so fast after the departure?" Doppler asked.

Amelia pointed up to the sails. "Ripped and ruined since yesterday evening. We have to change them if we even want to get out the Great comet belt. Besides, the Belt is a dangerous place. We don't want to be here now when pirates are around."

Doppler gasped. "Now?" he asked.

"It's the season." She was almost smiling when she was telling them about the pirates. Dare devil… "Mr. Arrow!" she called. Her 'slave' immediately came to her and saluted. "Wake up the crew. It's almost the time. As for you Mr. Hawkins…"

"To the kitchen… yes, I know captain, I've been there since five in the morning." Jim said and left. "Se you then doctor."

After few minutes everyone was up preparing the ship for a landing. Silver and Jim were in the galley again cleaning the remainings from the breakfast. Jim hated the galley. There was always something to work and if it wasn't, Silver found something else to do. He was an expert for it. Why Scarlet never had to do anything? Finally they stepped into the planets atmosphere and they could see a high tableland with water all around vanishing into nowhere. The place they were to land was similar to the Space Port but this was amazing. The place was built on waterfalls that were fall into the pits around, the houses weren't looking on streets but on canals (imagine Venice with waterfalls and shit). It seemed like the whole city was built on water.

"Welcome," Amelia said almost proud "To Waterfall city."

Jim was staring into the beautiful town crowded with people carrying around boxes or just minding their own business. The big river split into much smaller canals that split into yet smaller that were running between the buildings and houses that were decorated with colors and ornaments.

"This is amazing…" Jim said to himself.

"Isn't it?" Silver joined him at the view. "I heard this could take the whole day. I mean, we don't need you and Scar here. Why don't you go and look the town a bit? I heard it's beautiful and Scar knows it pretty well."

"Really?"

"Sure. Scar! Get your bum over here!" he called her. She jumped down the mast as she always did. If she wasn't on the mast she was sitting on the bowsprit. "You two go and look around the town. Show Jim Bridge of the confluence and the River collide."

"Sure." She said which surprised him. "Come."

Jim looked at Silver. "Get outta here!" he said and he ran after Scar. Except of just ignoring him, she actually stopped and waited for him. Her look literary took him over. Then she did something he never thought she would ever do: she smiled to him a bit and said: "Coming?"

"S-sure." Was this the best he could do? "So…" he started then. "You've been here before?" he said acting like he's looking around.

"Yes. I think I already told you that before didn't I?"

"Err, maybe." She did, but Jim needed a topic to make a conversation. "You know what this reminds me of? My mom used to tell me stories about this kind of places on a planet far away called Earth. Also a water planet. I don't know where the planet is or if it's real but it reminds me on that."

"Hey, I know that story! About a town built on poles and mud. People were dressed in white masks and beautiful dresses. I had a postcard with that place. Canals and stuff but no waterfalls, right?"

"Yeah, exactly!"

"I love these stories about that world. It had to be beautiful back there."

"I wonder where it is now."

"Me too. Probably ruined, or else we would have our expedition there not on Treasure planet."

Jim had a great time so far with Scarlet. She showed him all the nice houses on the Promenade. Promenade was a walking area near the river where everyone was walking by. She explaned more that this place is almost the same as that one on Earth just that this one is much higher and has waterfalls. They've crossed ten bridges by now. Jim loved this place.

"Jimmy my boy, this is the Grand Canal. The biggest canal in Waterfall city. It goes from the big waterfall few miles up the stream and then falls down into the Cave. Where do you want to go first? To the source or flow?"

"We should walk down the steam and then we can walk back to the source on the other side."

"That's a great idea. It's not that far from here. Come on."

They got themselves some berries with honey and sugar on it they were selling on the way to the waterfalls. Jim didn't really like them but Scarlet was obviously enjoying them. She wasn't eating often so she took what she got.

"So will you tell me now where you're from?" Jim tried again.

"Less information you know, the better is. Ok? I don't really like to talk about it."

"Well can I ask you about Silver then?"

"Sure."

"Where do you know him from?"

"When I came to Space Port I had to find something to eat or at least some money. I saw Silver and he seemed like an easy target because he was… you know, all in metal but I guess I was wrong. I got this then." Scarlet pointed on her scar on her face. "I actually got what I was looking for and ran of hoping I won't see him again. Later I returned and actually apologized to him and returned him his money. I would never do that, I don't know why I did it. He gave me some food and clothes. I helped him with things he was doing, he gave me food from time to time. He also helped me joining the crew without them even knowing I was there. Without him, I wouldn't be where I am now."

_Thank you Silver, really._

"He's a great guy." Jim added.

"When you know him better you know that's true."

"What happened to your hand?" he then asked when he saw her hand was wrapped in cotton.

"Oh, this?" she became nervous. "Nothing. Just a uh err… cut, nothing serious."

She was hiding something but that wasn't what he wanted to know now. He decided to change the subject: "Have you ever been to Montressor?"

"I just went by once. It's close to the Space Port, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Why do you ask? How's like there?"

"Horrible."

"Why?"

"You'll go crazy again why I left home, but I just hate it there."

"Oh… well… it couldn't be worse than on the Garbage lane."

"Oh shit, you've been there?"

"I lived there for a week. I was desperate I had nowhere else to go."

"I suppose I understand you…"

Garbage lane was… well the name tells it all.

"There it is! The waterfalls!" she said and pointed in front them. "Come on!" she said and ran excited to see the wonder. Jim had to admit to himself he also couldn't wait to see them and when he did he was amazed. Waterfalls were everywhere. The water was crystal clear, even in the smallest canals in the city. He almost forgot Scar is with him.

"Wow… this is awesome!" he said. (Imagine Niagara falls, but ten times bigger :P)

"I told you. Wait until you see the source."

"Will there be enough time?"

Scar gaze on the big bell tower towards the town. "Oh no. I don't think so. We've been here for some time now. We should go back."

"Oh, that's a pity…"

"Sorry you couldn't see the source."

"Hey, no problem. Maybe we'll stop from the way back."

Scar wasn't sure if she'll be here then. She had plans for her own after they reach Treasure planet Jim didn't knew. There were a lot of things he didn't know, neither suspect. They returned to RLS in silence. They said only few words on the way back but that was all. Jim looked up and saw the crew on the mast fixing the sails. They returned just on time. He slowly followed Scar on the boat where Silver was carrying plates, probably clean for the dinner.

"Jimbo! Scar! Had a nice trip around the town?" he asked.

"Yes." They said at once. "Need any help in the kitchen?" Jim then asked.

"Sure thing lad. Come. You too Scar."

They both followed him in the galley where again gave them vegetables to chop and some more plates to clean.

"_All aboard!"_ Arrow yelled. The ship shock a bit when it launched but then the ride was calm. After some time Scar got tired of being in the galley so she voluntarily went cleaning the deck. Silver gave Jim another broom and sent him to help her. Was he hiding something or he just noticed Jim has a crush on Scarlet? He didn't mind right now. He had a chance to be with her that was enough.

"Need any help here?" he asked when he walked out the galley.

"When you're already here… why do you like to be in my company so much?"

Awkward moment shut his mouth. "Well… err… I don't know. It's-it's not that you know…"

"Is it so boring here?"

"Yeah. Yes, that's it. It's boring…"

Scar was a bit suspicious. "You missed a spot there." she said and continued cleaning. Jim rolled his eyes. He hated when she was doing that, like she wanted to ignore him or something.

"Good work children, keep the good work." They heard a voice passing by. It was Amelia. She had a periscope in and few maps in her hands. Jim froze. Didn't she notice Scar was here? Then he heard Doppler stumbling behind her with full hand of maps. It was a fun scene to watch.

"Captain, I think I have a… huh! Oh, hello Jim!" he said to him.

"Need any help there doc?"

"No, I'm-I'm fine." then all the maps fell on the floor. "Oh my…"

Jim smiled and helped him to pick them up. "What is she up to?"

"Oh, she as a bad feeling about next few miles. She mentioned a black hole or something but, don't worry about it. I'm sure is just her sixth sense."

"So you're her butler now?"

"No, I'm just interested in the space."

"Space? Really? I thought you were more interested in her line."

"Oh Jim! Don't… never mind."

Jim smiled and looked how he followed Amelia to the nose of the ship. He took his broom and started cleaning. Scar was now leaning on the fence looking somewhere in the distance. The belt with millions of stars was visible in the distance. It was worth watching it. It would be a perfect moment to start a conversation but Scar wouldn't listen to him

"If you're finished, you should join the rest of the crew down." Amelia said to Jim and Scarlet. "They're having something, sounds like fun."

Scar threw her broom in the bucket and went under the deck where Jim followed her. The crew was drinking, Silver was preparing something. They sat down next to some other aliens who were talking about how they are going to spend all the gold they'll get. Scarlet called to a guy called Skinny to give her two glasses. She was familiar with the crew. Skinny sent her the glasses down the table. She cot them and passed one to Jim.

"Don't worry," she said "It's just some mild beer. It won't hit ye."

"Ph, I'm used to beer, don't worry." He lied. She rolled her eyes not being impressed by him. All time, except those few hours in Waterfall city she acted like she didn't really wanted him around. Maybe she was just faking and playing cool.

"All righty now!" Silver said and the whole room went quiet. "How about a little legend about Treasure planet I heard back in the day?"

Everyone agreed. "All right!" he said and sat on the table. "Everyone know about Flint, aye? So that bastard attacked every ship in the galaxy he could. That was a lot of ships. A lot of ships meant a lot of gold. A lot of gold meant a fortune. But there was a problem. The fortune was getting bigger and bigger. And more and more people were chasing Flint so he had to hide it. So he hides it in this old planet far, far away in the galaxy on this old ugly rotting planet. Flint changed it into a golden paradise. The legend says he suffocated himself in his own greed. Literary. And his ghost is watching the unimaginable treasure. That's why no one ever took the treasure from the planet, or even walked close to it. Ever. Except us."

Everyone exclaimed and lifted their glasses.

"Ok, does anyone else have a story to share for us? Ah! Jimbo! What about you?"

"Story? I don't have any stories to tell." He said and took another sip of this disgusting cold thing they called beer. Others were actually enjoying it.

"You're new! Why don't tell us where you come from?"

"Ok." He said and joined Silver at the table. Everyone exclaimed to him. "So umm… I come from this shit hole, um, on Montressor where there's pretty much nothing to do except breaking the law." He said. Everyone in the room laugh. He also tried to act all tough in front Scarlet but he probably failed. "It's kind of a mining place. This is what people do around there. That's why I decided to join this crew and change myself a bit. I'm glad I did."

The crew exclaimed again, or because they were drunk or because they were just happy. When he was heading to the table he found out Scarlet wasn't there anymore.

"Where did she go?" he asked the guy who was sitting opposite them. He pointed out where Jim then also went. The deck was empty, except some drunken guy wondering around probably searching the sleeping quarters. He looked up to the mast and down on the bowsprit. How the hell could she just vanish like that on a ship?


	4. Black holes and revelations

Chapter 4: Black holes and revelations

It's been a week and something without Scarlet and Jim started to wonder if she was still alive. He didn't yet explore the whole under deck place where the engines are and stuff. Maybe she was there and then she came out when no one was around. Actually he used to see her sometimes sitting on the mast but that was rare.

"Silver?"

"Tell me lad."

"Where is Scarlet?"

"Oh so that's been bothering you! Well, here's the thing lad; she often vanishes when you don't even see it coming. We have solar boats down there, maybe she took one and flew around. But don't worry, she'll be back. She always comes back."

"Are you sure?"

"I know."

Then, like a coincidence, she walks into the galley. Her faces was numb and worn out. Her black hair was even messier than usually. "There you are!" Silver said. "I thought we'll never see you again. Where have you been wondering?"

"You won't believe. One of those boats I borrowed broke down and I needed few days to come back and another few days I pulled myself together." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Why did you left?" Jim asked just to annoy her. She shot him with her gaze like it was something she shouldn't ask.

"Do you care?" you could hear these words from her often.

"If I asked, I do, yeah."

"Well you shouldn't."

"Why? Are you hiding something?"

"Because!"

"Are you running away from something? If you are you shouldn't." he was somehow getting on her nerves because he didn't said this seriously but somehow sarcastically.

"Funny. Very funny! Hey everybody, we have a comedian here!" she yelled like someone was outside listening to their talk and laughed also sarcastically. "I'm a screw up Jim, ok? That's what I am, and if you think this isn't a problem to run away you're wrong. I know what's good for me."

Jim and Silver both looked at her a bit surprised. "I'm out." She lifted he hands and left. Silver looked at Jim.

"What?" he asked. "I was joking! I didn't mean it. She's running from her problems, it's freaking pathetic if you ask me. It's not my fault she's emotionally unstable…"

Silver sighed. Morph came to his face looking at him. "Apologize." He mumbled. Jim hit his head into the table. Like it was his fault she was a trouble.

"You should talk to her Jimbo." Silver said.

"Every talk to her is a 100% failure. You can't make a normal conversation with her."

"Just do it."

"She's so sensitive! And emotional. Is that even normal?"

"She's a girl, of course it is. Now go talk to her. You don't want your dream girl to hate ye, aye?"

Jim stood up and walked out. She was sitting on the bowsprit looking somewhere in the distance as the wind blow trough her hair.

"Scar?" he said. She didn't answer, which was actually what he expected. "Listen, I didn't mean what I said before. I was just a bit angry you left without saying anything."

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"But did you mean it?"

"You have some serious issues." He was sorry the next second.

"Is so great to be fucking perfect, huh? Yes I have issues and they are none of your business! Why do you have to stick your nose into everything?" she yelled holding her tears. "I'm a freaking screw up Jim, and there's nothing that will ever fix it. When you look at me what do you see? Nothing! You see nothing! I have no future!" she yelled looking at him with her furious and again sad face. "Some people have luck. I don't. That bothers me, a lot." She was calmer than she was before. Jim now understood her. He had a rough life but she had to go through something so horrible that left the consequences that are showing up now. Jim just wanted to hug her and hold her tight, but he knew Scar would take her knife out and stab him for it.

"I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to relive all that shit. Just forget it…"

"Maybe you should."

"No!"

Jim looked in the ground and back to her. "Just come back to the galley, please."

Scarlet sighed and jumped down the bowsprit and followed Jim into the galley. He placed his hand on her shoulder but she moved away. When they were on the last step the ship shake and they both first hit the wall and then the floor.

"What the hell?" she yelled. It stroke again, but this time stronger. And again. They ran out and saw the whole crew running up and down.

"Secure the sails!" Amelia yelled.

"Secure the sails!" Arrow repeated the order.

"The star Pelusa…" Doppler said when he saw what's happening. "It's turning into a supernova!"

"Tie yourselves up the lifelines!" Amelia ordered. "Do it if you want to see another day! Full power to the engine! Now!" she said and took over the wheel. "Hawkins! Secure all the lifelines!"

"Aye, aye captain!" he said and ran to the lifelines while others were trying to secure the sails from the shockwaves of the dying star. Jim tightened all the ropes that were tied and he was sure they were holding good. "This should do it." He said to himself. He looked around the chaos to see where Scarlet is. She was holding the mast with no lifeline. "Scar!" Jim called her and ran to her. "Are you crazy? Get on a lifeline for crying out lout!"

He took another free rope and tied it around her waist. "I wouldn't do that knot if I were – WATCH OUT!" she yelled and another shockwave hit them. They both hit the floor and ended up in bruises. "That hurt…"

"Captain!" someone called. "The star!"

"It's turning into a…" Doppler took a time to gasp. "A black hole! It's sucking us in."

"It's gonna suck us in! We're dead!"

"No it won't!" Amelia yelled still struggling with the wheel.

"Doctor!" Scarlet called. "Maybe we should be sucked in. What if it takes us into another dimension? I read that…"

All eyes were gazing her with a 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face. "Never mind…"

"Captain!" Doppler said. "There's going to be another shockwave in approximately 2 minutes and it will be the strongest by now."

"Of course…" she said. "Take the sails down men!"

they all looked puzzled at her and moaned.

"No!" Scarlet yelled to her. Amelia gaze her. "Are you insane! Don't do that! The sails and masts maybe won't stand the pressure! They can rip of and kill us all."

The crew gasped and gaze Amelia.

"Do you suggest anything better? No! I haven't got any other chance or time. Pardon me, but I have a crew to save."

Others started letting down the sails because they had no other choice. "Oh for fuck sake!" she said and grabbed the mast because there was nothing else to hold on. Jim did the same just that he put his arms around her like he wanted to protect her.

"Hold on." He said.

They slowly started to drown into the darkness. The pressure in Jim's chest was so big he couldn't breathe in but then a rapid blast and explosion that blew them far away. They made it. The sails were pretty much in one piece and everyone was ok, maybe with some bruises. The crew started applauding Amelia.

"As long as we're all ok…" she said proudly.

"Captain, that was… amazing! How did you know?" Doppler asked amazed about the action.

"I just did."

Jim stood up a bit bruised but it wasn't serious. "Crap… are you ok Scar? Scarlet?" he looked around and saw her on the floor under a big roll of rope. "Scarlet! Are you ok?" he ran to her and helped her up.

"You idiot…" she said quietly. "You tied the wrong knot!" she yelled. He saw the rope tightened around her waist and cut her but just on one side. "You could've killed me! Or was that what you wanted?"

"No! I didn't! I'm sorry. I saved you, you know that? If I wouldn't tie you-"

"I would do it myself!"

They stopped arguing because there was no use. Scarlet took out her knife and cut the bloody rope off.

"All aboard Mr. Arrow?" Amelia asked but she got no answer. "Mr. Arrow?"

The crew started looking around hoping he will appear. Then, Scroop stood out the crowd with Arrow's hat in his hands. "I'm afraid Mr. Arrow isn't among us anymore. His lifeline wasn't secured."

All eyes gaze on Jim. "What? That's not true! I checked them all." he turned to see but the rope wasn't there. "I did… I checked them all. It's true."

Amelia wasn't showing any will to trust him. She took the hat and cleaned her throat. "Mr. Arrow he uh… he was… a fine spacer. I'm sure we'll miss him all." After a moment she broke the silence: "This won't stop us. We're moving on." She said and walked away. Jim felt useless. He couldn't believe it. He almost killed Scarlet and actually killed Arrow. It couldn't get worse. Now everyone was looking at him as a criminal. He went away to the other side of the ship where he leaned on the fence holding his tears.

"Jimbo…" Silver said when he put his hand on his shoulders. "You gotta let it go. It's not your fault."

"It's not my fault, it's not my fault. Of course it is my fault! Who else fault could be? I already thought I can do something right but I did id wrong. God! I'm even a worse screw up that Scarlet is… Please don't tell her I said that. I'm… ugh!" Jim kicked the fence and eventually broke. "Just forget it man, forget it…"

Silver had enough of his wining so he straightened up and started: "Now listen. Pull yourself together and be a man! You have to let it go Jim! It was an accident, accidents happen on this kind of journeys. The captain has nothing on ye, she can't prove it was you. No on can."

A smile drew on Jim's face. He leaned his had to Silver for some time. "Uhh… Jimbo? You should get going before anyone sees us. You know what they can think… Now go. Get outta here lad!"

He immediately felt better. Damn how he could be a good father. He kinda reminded him on the times his dad was around. Those were good times but Jim quickly forgot about him. It was better he wasn't thinking about him. He walked down the place where it was something like a bathroom. When he opened the door, Scarlet was on the other side topless with some cloth wrapped around her breasts instead of a bra. She was looking at her wound on her waist. Jim closed the door and looked away.

"I saw you." Scarlet said. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Why on earth? Jim opened the doors and walked in. He was trying to not look on her half naked body but that wasn't the easiest thing n world. It was visible where the rope cut into her flesh and it wasn't really pretty to see. The wound was kinda bad. He felt horrible and guilty again. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It's not that I wanted to talk." Her voice and face were cold as she always was. "But first apologize."

"I did, before. Don't you remember?"

"I heard you talking to Silver, don't think I'm dumb. I know I am a screw up but if you want to tell it then say it my face."

"Ok, that wasn't right. I was sorry the next moment, really. Sorry."

"Good."

"So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Arrow."

"Not again…"

"No, I know it wasn't you."

"Really?" he was surprised.

"Yes. I don't believe you would ever do such a thing. No offence, but you're probably not capable neither."

"True, true. But what am I gonna do, huh? About others, I mean. It's kinda fucked up when no one believes you…"

"Screw them. After few days everyone will forget about what happened. Amelia will forgive you because you'll, I don't know, do something good. Besides, it could be an accident. These kind of things just happen."

"Thanks Scar. That's very nice from you."

She smiled after a while again. She almost never smiled. Jim peeked to her body and saw she had older bruises, one looked like a gunshot. "What happened?" he asked.

"I uh… memories from childhood."

"What was it?"

"Stealing sometimes brought me a lot of shit and troubles. I got shot, they stabbed me, broke both arms and legs. I got this from Silver." She said and pointed on the scar on her face. Then she took her shirt and put it back on.

"So… will you tell me now where you're from?"

Scar leaned on the wall and looked in the ground. Then she broke the silence. "It's somewhere around Pelusa, here. It's probably abandoned since Flint destroyed the only bigger city Lammo on a same called planet where I lived." Her voice shook a bit at the last few words. Jim was surprised about it. She faced Flint hours before he vanished forever who knows where. Probably to his planet.

"What happened?"

"As you know he had this destination to collect as much prey as he could. One of the targets was Lammo. It was… uh…" something like a flashback happened in her head but she continued: "He landed there with these ships. He ordered to destroy everything. He killed most of the men, raped all women and those who weren't killed were enslaved. I somehow escaped, I don't remember how. It happened ten years ago." She stopped a bit to not start crying and continued. "Lammo was a pirate outpost. When I arrived at the outland they kidnapped me and took me with them. Because I was useless they threw me away five years later in the Waterfall city. I was there for a year or two, then I was sneaking to different ships and saw many different places. I decided to stay in Space Port."

"And that's how you met Silver."

"Not yet actually. I was living on the harsh streets where I took what I got, but then I discovered stealing. It was simple, until the cot you and gave you this." she said and pointed on her back. "Once, like a year ago, some young pirates arrived in the port. They had a huge prey. They were young so I guessed they were dumb. I guess I was stupid… if you touch their prey, they cut trough you. As they did to me. But it wasn't just that. They saw something better in me than just killing me. I had luck they were only two of them who found out about me wondering around."

Jim knew exactly what she was talking about. "Oh no…" he said.

"Bastards…" she whispered. For the first time she saw one, just one tear run down her face. He found out she went trough some serious shit, that's why she was acting like she was. "And because of Flint, all this… this…" she was sobbing but the she broke. "Trough all this shit! If he wouldn't come to Lammo I would still be ok. But I'm not, I'm not…" she said with her head on her hands.

"Hey, hey, calm down." He said and actually managed to place his hands around her hugging her. "I understand why you're here. You want to revenge."

"A bad one."

"Revenge won't help."

Scarlet lift her gaze and looked directly into his eyes with her red, tear-stained eyes. "What else can I do Jim?" she was so desperate. All the events from the past broke out now. She hugged Jim tight and cried herself out. It passed half an hour or something, but he was still there comforting her. He couldn't believe she was so affective. He never thought she will open herself as she did now. It wasn't the right time for it, but Jim did it anyway:

"Scar," he said. "I think-I think I'm…"

What the hell and the words. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. They looked in each others eyes, then, Jim slowly approached and kissed her cold dry lips. At first Scarlet wanted to push him away and run off, but on his surprise she stayed not even fighting back. It lasted for some time. Then they moved away from each other and looked in each others eyes for some time. It was the best feeling ever.


	5. All you wanted, I could be

Chapter 5: All you wanted, I could be

They fund themselves lying on the deck looking up in the sky that was practically all around them. He made it. Scarlet was right there next to him. Jim finally felt like there's actually someone who accepts him in the way he was. Scarlet felt the same.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you." he said.

"I was the one who was mean actually. And I'm sorry."

"Let's just forget about it. We weren't the best to each other and we both know it. But now it's different."

"Jim, I think you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"That was the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." He said and he meant it. They kissed again and clutched against each other like they're never going to let each other go. "Promise me you won't disappear again."

"I won't. I promise."

They heard footsteps so they quickly stood up and acted like they weren't doing anything. "Hello there? Aren't sleepin' yet?" it was Silver.

"We were about to go." Scarlet said.

"Hope ye're not fighting again, aye?"

"We just made a truce."

"Good on ye! Nice to hear that. Now hit the bed kids, tomorrow you'll have a lot to do again."

Scarlet and Jim walked towards the sleeping quarters. "I never asked you till now… where were you sleeping all this time? I never saw you around."

"Or at the engines or on the bowsprit."

"Which one do we chose now?"

"You mean…"

"Oh," he quickly calmed down. "Unless you don't want me there."

"No I do, I want you there. Let's go down to the engines."

Scar took Jim downstairs where he never explored before. He would usually look over the whole ship but he had a lot of work in the galley or hitting on Scarlet. No one was ever going to the basement. It was actually ok. If you keep away from the steam room it's just fine. They placed in the nets and ropes. It was comfortable there. Scarlet placed her head on his shoulders. After some time she crashed out. Jim wanted to kiss her but he saw she was already sleeping. He hoped on something more but this was just fine for now. It was too soon for it anyway, besides, Scar wouldn't let him probably. Not after she told happened to her.

…

Jim was awake for an hour now. He took a walk to the galley and back to the basement where Scar was still sleeping. He knew Silver will look for them so he decided to wake her up.

"Scar. Scarlet," he said gently shaking her. She rapidly stood up pointing her knife to him like she was about to stab him. It scared the shit outta Jim.

"Oh shit…" she said and lowered the knife. "You scared me. Sorry about this. I thought it was someone else."

"You're sleeping with your knife ready?"

"I sometimes don't feel really safe. Just for the safety, nothing else."

"Well you can be sure," he said and approached to her. "I'm here to protect you now." he said and started kissing her. "Let's go up, we'll probably get something to do again."

"Let's keep this a secret, ok?"

"Yeah, I was about to say that."

"Sure. Let's go."

Silver was already there whistling a song and throwing some trash over the deck into nothing. "Oy lads! Ready?"

"For what?" Jim asked puzzled.

"I have a surprise for ye. But first clean those bloody shells on boat's hull."

Jim and Scar both moaned. "Oh cut with the long faces! I'm joining ye!"

Yes, joining them. Doing more or less nothing but bumming and telling how to do better etc., etc... Later, the surprise came. Silver took them to the bottom of the ship. Then floor opened.

"Are we gonna bungee jump?" Scarlet asked.

"No, but check out those boats."

A smile drew on both Jim's and Scar's face. Though they knew those were there they were still glad they could use them. "This reminds me on my solar surf." Jim said.

"You're solar surfing?"

"Yeah! You too?"

"Looks like you don't know anything about me yet." She said and jumped in. Jim and Silver followed her. "You're driving." She said to Jim. He slowly started the ship but then he speeded up rapidly. Silver grabbed himself to not fall from the boat.

"Wooho! Hands up Silver!" Scarlet said excited. Silver wasn't really enjoying it, maybe that was why it made this even more fun.

"Don't go to far from the ship lad!" Silver said. "I have a bad stomach for this."

"Hey guys, look!" Scarlet pointed over the deck under them. Some animals that remind on whales were passing by. "Awesome."

"I wouldn't be so close if I were you."

Few seconds after Silver said that, one of them spitted out a large amount of blob or something. It was disgusting. Scar moved away in the last second.

"This kinda reminds me on Morph." Jim said. Morph got offended by it so he hided himself in Silver's pocket. Some time later they turned around back on the ship. Jim tied the boat and followed Silver and Scarlet up on the deck.

"Take yer bums to the galley. I'll be with ye soon." Silver said. They'll finally have some time for their own. At least that what Jim was glad about, he couldn't say the same for Scarlet. It was so hard to read her emotions.

"Where did you learn to solar surf?" she then asked.

"Back on Montressor. I had a lot of problems because of it. My mom was going crazy because of me. Maybe it wasn't so bad to go on this journey. I'll pay my debts with the money I'll get. What would you do with it?"

"I don't know. Find all the people I was stealing from and return them what I took."

"They were all rich snobs! They wouldn't even notice it."

"You're right."

They both laughed. "We're running out of food." She then said looking towards the empty pantry.

"That means we'll have to stop."

"Unfortunately."

"Why?"

"You probably don't wanna see the next planet we're stopping at."

"Is it horrible?"

"No, it has some kind of extreme climate. At winters it's minus 60, at summer its plus 40. And now it's winter."

"Oh great… then where are we getting the food then?"

"They live from fishes. That means fish until the end of the journey. Yay…"

"Well, if it's cold there, I can warm you up a bit…" Jim already wanted to kiss her but then Silver walked in the galley.

"Bloody ship! We'll have to stop again." He moaned.

"What now?" Jim asked. He kinda ruined the perfect moment.

"We're running outta food and the mast is falling apart because of the star that exploded right when we were there. Come out, the captain wants to tell something to the crew."

Scar and Jim looked at each other and then followed Silver out to the deck where everyone were standing. Amelia cleaned her throat and started: "As you can see the masts and the sails are ruined again. We're running out of food and we lost one crew member. I think that is the best that we turn around and go back."

"No!"

"We can't turn around now!"

"The mast is not that bad!" Doppler said. Then a part of the mast cracked off and fell on the floor of the deck. "I take that back."

"Stop talking!" Amelia ordered. The whole crew went quiet. "That was the first suggestion. The other thing we could do is to stop on the next planet and get some supplies."

Everyone said yes in one voice. "But the planet we're stopping at is, as you all know, Boldpoint."

Everyone moaned again, but they still rather see to stop there than to turn around and go back. Treasure planet was waiting for them and she wanted to go back. Who would ever to that?

"Mr. Hawkins," Amelia called him when everyone was already leaving. "I need to have word with you. You too doctor."

They both entered her office, or whatever, and waited to see what happens. Amelia stepped to the window and looked out. She had a good view to the deck. "I spoke about it last morning with you, doctor, but I think Hawkins should hear it too."  
"Hear what?" he asked. He could feel there was no good news.

"They suspect, Mr. Hawkins. It's getting obvious I'm hiding the map from them and that you have something to do with it."

"So what do you want from me, to keep it instead of you?"

The look on her face told him all. "No way!" Jim said. After the event with Scroop he was thankful that he wasn't keeping the map. "You wanted it, you took it, keep it." He said and turned around to leave. This was suspicious. Why would she give him the map back now?

"But Jim, wait!" Doppler said and stopped him. "You should take it. It's yours. If something happens-"

"If something happens and I'll have it is gonna be my fault. She's not capable to take over the blame or responsibility."

There was no use to stop him. When he came out, Scarlet was waiting him with her hands crossed on her chest looking at him like she was puzzled or angry or just surprised. "You…" she said.

"What? What did I do now?"

She pulled him under the stairs. "You found the map?"

It needed few moments for Jim to get what she said. "So that's all about? The map?"

"Why didn't you tell me you found it? Where is it?"

"I don't have it. The captain has it. And how do you know about it?"

"I heard everything."  
"Oh…"

"We can take it."

"I don't want it!"

"Imagine Jim! All that treasure just for us and you blasted the news to the captain of RLS Legacy? All that treasure…"

"There's gonna be enough for everyone. Besides, if I would have it Scroop would probably kill me."

"Oh what did he do again?"

"Nothing, he's just being an asshole. He said he'll kill me."

Scarlet roll her eyes and pulled out her butterfly knife. Jim's eyes popped out. "What are you doing? Wait! Scarlet!"

Scarlet walked to the deck where Scroop and some other aliens were. "Hey, bug face! Are you a spider or a scorpion? Because you can't be both."

His angry eyes gaze Scarlet and Jim was sure he'll kill her. "What?" he then asked.

"Ever felt butterflies in your stomach? I can make sure you'll feel this one."

"Scarlet NO!" Jim said and pulled her back right before she stabbed him.

"All you do are problems! You don't follow any plans and you want everything for yourself! I'm sick of you!"

Jim was already getting ready Scroop will kill her but instead her just turned around and walked away with others that were looking at Scarlet kinda scared. Jim let her go.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"He got what he deserved."

"I don't understand… he didn't do anything to you."

"You need to pick the right words and then you scare the bug away."

Jim couldn't help himself but to laugh with her. It wasn't funny but still. He hugged her around her shoulders and they walked away.

…

"She's too many problems." Aaron, another guy from the crew said to Scroop while they were on the other side of the ship. "I don't know why Silver wants her to be the part of the plan."

"Because no one would suspect her if she would do anything. She's really useful, but she's more of a problem than anything else."

"To you maybe. She busted your ass back there."

"Not just to me," he said grabbing Aaron around his neck. What he said pissed him off. "But to everyone." He then let him go so he fell to the floor. "I'll make Silver to get rid of them both. Or else I'll do it."

"Leave the boy," Aaron said holding his neck. "She's the problem."

"We'll need the boy later anyway."

"Why?"

"Silver said so."

"It's because of the map."

"We don't know if he found the map yet."

"But there's a possibility he did."

"Yes."

"But how will he help us with that?"

Scroop smack his head. "You're and idiot." He said and walked away. Aaron had no idea what was all that about. The pirates will have a meeting soon, then he'll take advantage of the situation and talk over Silver about Scarlet and Jim.

…

Scarlet was resting in Jim's lap on their old place between the ropes and nets. They were both quiet for most of the time. He then started caressing her back. His hand then slipped under her shirt when she winced.

"I'm sorry. You don't…"

"No it's just that… your hands are cold." She said and kissed him. He kissed her back. It didn't take long until he slowly took off her shirt and then his. Jim slowly crawled over her continued kissing her. Scarlet took off her pants and necklace. Jim then unzipped his pants. This was for real. Jim was getting really excited. He didn't expect they'll do it so soon. But they did. Some time later, they were lying on the same place next to each other, resting.

"Scarlet…" he said quietly. "I think I love you."

"I think I know I love you."

He smiled to her and she smiled back. He grabbed her hand and then the cloth she had wrapped around her wrist and palm fell off. Jim saw a stamp branded in her skin in a form of a letter 'P'. Jim looked at her shocked. "You're a pirate!" (I picked this from _Pirates of the Caribbean_ )

Scarlet quickly ripped out of his grip and covered her naked body. She moved away looking in the ground. "I was about to tell you. I'm sorry."

Jim knew she used to live with them for some time, but not actually becoming one. Scarlet covered her palm trying to avoid eye contact with him

"Jim, I'm sorry."

"It's not that big deal, really. It's just that… you're one of them."

"It was against my will. I had no choice."

Jim pulled her back to him and hugged her. "It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure."

"I don't care what you are, as long as we're together."

The moment was perfect. They lied back down and crashed out moments later.


	6. Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Morph was flying around Jim's head for some time now and it was pissing him off.

"Morph… get lost. It's too early." He was still sleeping but he could feel Scarlet wasn't there anymore. Then morph threw something in his head. He was awake in a moment "Hey! Morph!"

He started laughing, took Jim's boot and flew away. He quickly got dressed and ran down the corridor after him. Morph flew by again and hit him again. "Get back you little blob!"

"Nah nah nah nah!" Morph mumbled when he was floating up and down the deck. Then he flew into the galley and into the barrel. Jim slowly approached.

"Well, well, well. I wonder where Morph went. Is he maybe in the… barrel?" Jim said and jumped in the barrel still fighting with Morph trying to catch him. "Now I got you!"

Then he heard footsteps and hold Morph so they wouldn't hear him. He looked trough the peephole and saw Scroop, Silver, some other aliens and then Scarlet. He was shocked. What was she doing with them?

"We are wanting to move!" one of them said impatient.

"We won't move until we have the treasure in out hands!" Silver then said. He was angry.

"I say," Scroop started. "We kill them all now."

"Silence! You're useless! Disobeying my orders, killing Arrow and getting Scar into troubles!"

When Jim heard that he winced. It was Scroop! Well, not such a big surprise after all.

"I hope you'll join Mr. Arrow Scroop." Scar said furious.

"You act all strong and cold Scarlet. But I think otherwise." He said and reached into the barrel where Jim and Morph were hiding grabbing a fruit. "It's that boy. You have a crush on him don't you? And Silver got all soft for him. I don't think that should happen." He said and smashed the fruit. They all gasped and looked at Silver and then at Scarlet.

"Shut your yap!" Silver said to defend his authority but Scarlet lifted her hand and stopped him to break out.

"Mark my words," she said coldly pulling her knife out. "I don't give a damn about him. I care about myself. The only thing I'm here for is the treasure and he's not going to distract me from getting my part. I deserve it. I tried to get to the map. He's the one who found it. I found that out."

They gasped again. Jim couldn't believe his ears. What she said… he covered his mouth and closed his eyes. He was moments away from crying, that's ho much he loved her. She wanted to use him to get to the map? She was working for them all this time. Of course, the letter 'P' on her palm explained all. Once you're a pirate, you stay a pirate. That doesn't change.

"White lies Scarlet. White lies I hear. You were meeting him every night and hanging out with him for the past week. And if I'm not wrong, something happened between you two."

Scarlet looked away. "I never expect that will happen. But we're not here to discuss about teenage sex, right?"

"Sure thing. But I hope you won't get all soft on him when you'll have to kill him. Are you strong enough, Scarlet?"

"How strong do you have to be to pull the trigger?"

"Fine then. Remember what you said when that time comes."

"_The planet! I see it!" _someone from outside yelled. Everyone got distracted and ran out to see it. Jim let Morph to fly out. He was disappointed, sad and angry. All these feelings were mixing together. How could he trust her? How could she? She played his heart out. Now it was too late. The damage she caused was too big. Jim's heart felt like it was crashed in millions of pieces. Outside everyone was admiring the planet. Jim slowly climbed out the barrel. His mind wasn't working because of what she said. Then he ran upstairs and almost hit Silver. He stared in his eyes and took a step back.

_Oh shit. _

"Jimbo," Silver said taking a step forward. "Playing games?"

He cornered him so Jim leaned to the table. "Yeah, yeah we're playing games."

Silver expected a different answer. "I see. I was never good at games. I hate to lose, you know."

"Well," Jim said reaching for a knife on the table. "Me too!" he stabbed Silver in his mechanic leg and ran out. Silver was yelling and holding his leg. On his way out, Jim collided with Scarlet but then ran of and hided into captains cabin. There was no time for talk now. How could he be sure she won't kill after what she said?

"Silver!" Scarlet called him and saw him with damaged leg.

"Plan B Scar! Do it now!"

A mean smile drew on Starlet's face. She whistled so everyone could hear her. "Change of plan gentlemen! We move NOW!"

Everyone exclaimed and lifted up the pirate flag. One of the pirates broke trough the doors of ammo room and took out all the guns.

"Bloody pirates on my ship! I should have seen this coming." Amelia said to herself searching for guns and the map in her closet. She threw one to Doppler and he accidentally shot the globe on Amelia's desk.

"I can't use this…" he said.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life."

Jim cot the map she threw him but Morph grabbed it not willing to let go. "Morph! Let go!" Jim ripped the map out his mouths and followed Amelia and Doppler down into the engine room moments before the pirates broke in. Of course they followed them down to the longboats but Amelia sealed the doors. She hoped they will last for some time. Jim jumped in the boat and helped Doppler in. Then he felt something gone missing from his pocket and saw Morph with the sphere.

"Morph NO!"

Morph floated away. Jim jumped out the boat and ran after him. The pirates broke the doors down and Silver closed the shack where they were supposed to fly trough. He found himself staring at his new enemy.

"Morph! Come here Morphy." Silver said trying to convince him to bring him the map.

"Mophy, come on bring Jimmy the map."

"Morph! If you don't bring me the map I'll twist your-"

Morph got confused and just hided between the ropes. Jim rushed and grabbed the map moments before Silver did and ran to the boat. Silver took out his gun about to shot Jim but then he changed his mind.

"Hold your fire Scar." He said to her. She was standing behind him ready to shoot Jim.

"I can't do it anyway." She said with her hands shaking. Then she ran up where she saw one of the pirates on the laser cannon about to shot the boat where Jim, Doppler and Amelia were. "NO!" she yelled and pushed the cannon. "We'll lose the map!"

The laser cannon ball grazed the ship and hurt Amelia. Scarlet ran to the fence and looked down. She saw the shi burning and slowly falling down. "Oh no Jim…"

"We're crash-landing!" Doppler said.

"Think so?" Jim asked sarcastically. They were hitting the plants in the form of mushrooms that were growing on the surface of the planet. Amelia couldn't control the boat because of the wound and because of the mushrooms. Finally they hit the ground. The ship turned and covered the crew inside. This kind of crash was hard to survive but they did. They all climbed out.

"Ugh… that hurt." Jim said rubbing his neck. Amelia stood up but then a horrible pain stroke her ribs making her to fall on her knees. Jim and Doppler helped her up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Only bruises, nothing worth of panic." She said a bit dizzy and not quite ok. "Mr. Hawkins, the map if I may."

Jim took the map out. Suddenly it floated in the sky and changed into… Morph.

"Morph? Morph! Are you serious? Where's the map?" Jim yelled on Morph who was laughing his ass off. He changed into the rope and a map showing him is back where he was hidden before. "Are you kidding me? It's back on the ship? I'll kill you! You and then your family so you won't be able to reproduce anymore!"

"Quiet down," Amelia said carefully looking in the sky. "We've got some company. We need a better hiding place than this. Mr. Hawkins, scout out. Argh!"

Again, the pain hit her. Doppler helped Amelia to lie down "Ok, let's have a look at that wound."

For the first time Jim was actually worried for Amelia. It surprised him. He took the gun and walked into the bizarre woods of mushrooms. Not how he imagined Treasure planet. Well, Flint was right to hide the treasure here. No one would ever think of this place. When he went into the lower terrene he had a feeling like someone was watching at him. He gave a sign to Morph to be quiet and loaded his gun. Then out of no where a robot jumped out yelling.

"Ahhhh!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Oh this is fantastic! Finally someone from flesh and bones and carbon came to save me!" he said all excited. "I just wanna hug you!" he started hugging Jim like he was some kind of a fag.

"Let go. Just let go of me!" Jim said pushing him away.

"Oh sorry, sorry there pal. You know being all alone in these mushrooms… YOU GET A LITTLE NUTS! After 10 years, heheheh… Oh I'm sorry, I'm touching you again. I am uh… my name is… is, is, is…"

Morph and Jim looked confused at each other while the robot tried to remember his name. "BEN! Of course I'm Ben. And you are?"

"Jim."

"Oh," he said and started shaking his hand like crazy. "Nice to meet you Jimmy."

"It's Jim!" he said and pushed him away.

"Su uh-"

"Listen, I'm kinda in a hurry. There are pirates there and-"

"PIRATES!" Ben broke out again. "Don't tell me about pirates I don't like them. I remember captain Flint, that guy had a temper."

"Wait, you knew captain Flint?"

"Yeah, I think he suffered from manic depression or something, personally, but don't ask me I'm not a therapist. But you know what I'm telling ya about."

"But then you have to know about the treasure."

"Treasure?"

"Yeah Flint's trove, a loot of a thousand worlds and stuff." Morph tried to help Jim to changing into forms of a chest and stuff.

"It's, it's kinda f-f-fuzzy." It was hard to make a normal conversation with him. "Wait, I r-r-remember." Again he grabbed his head and then broke out. "TRASURE! Lot's and lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism! And there were those big doors opening and closing and opening AND CLOSING!"

If he wasn't crazy by now, he got crazy now. "And Flint never wanted anyone to find his treasure so I helped him…. ugh… AHHHH! Reboot. Reboot. REBOOT!"

Jim slapped Ben and his head fizzled. "And you are?" Ben then asked.

"Wait what about the treasure?"

"I was about to say Larry."

"No! The centroid… of the-the mechanism!"

"I'm sorry but my memory is kinda screwed up. I lost my mind. See?" he said and turned around and showed him a hole in his head with wires out.

"Listen, Ben." Jim said and pushed him away. "I really need to find a place to hide so I'll get going."

"Oh… ok. So that means… goodbye."

Jim suddenly felt sorry for the crazy guy. Maybe he could be useful. "Uh… you can go with me. But you have to stop touching me."

"WHOA! Really? Thank you! Oh, right, no touching."

"And be quiet!"

"Touching and talking. These are my two big no-no's. I'll remember those! Hopefully."

"Ok so uh-"

"Wait, before we go on our big search, can we stop over at my place? It's kind of urgent."

Jim saw this big cave like thing. His eyes glow. "Ben, I think you just solved my problem!"

Doppler carried Amelia in and placed her on the ground. "Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to enter." She ordered.

"Could you stop giving orders for one second and lie still?" Doppler calmed her down. They gave each other a look, not a normal. This one was different, familiar to Jim. He remembered on Scarlet and the night before and all the moments he spent with her.

"Hey! There are some of your buddies and a cute girl down there! Hey fellows!" Ben waved out. "Over here!" they started shooting on him. Jim pulled him down and started shooting back.

"Hold your fire! Stop waiting bullets." Silver yelled. "Jimbo?"

Jim looked out and saw a white flag. "Scarlet here will have a talk with ye, because I can't reach ye. You stabbed me remember? Come out now. Just a talk, no tricks I give you my word."

Jim didn't know what to do. Will he be able to face Scarlet or Silver? He looked at Amelia like if she would know what to do. "They came to parley for the map."

"So that means… They think we still have the map." He said and stepped out. He walked towards Scarlet. Other pirates including Silver were standing further behind with their guns ready. She stood in front him and looked directly into his eyes with her cold stare.

"Great crash-landing you had back there. Only a bigger screw up than me can do this, right?" she said with a grin. Jim wasn't smiling so she became serious again. "About that before… I didn't mean a word I said. I can't show my soft side in front those guys. Silver neither. You know what they could think." She almost convinced him with her acting.

"So what if they think anything. They all know what happened so what?" he said and stopped a bit. His voice started shaking. "How could you Scarlet? All that we went trough together? Doesn't last night mean anything to you? I thought we had something special but you ruined it. I-I-I… I trusted you."

She just sighed tying to not show any emotions or that she was sorry. "I play by my own rules Jim." Her voice betrayed her weakness.

"No you play by their rules."

"It doesn't matter. I didn't come here to listen about your broken heart. I'm offering you a deal, I mean Silver is. You give me the map and you walk away with half of the treasure and your file closed. You just need to work with us and trust me."

"I heard that word too many times before and I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I don't think I ever will in the future."

"There won't be no 'us' in future." What she said totally ruined him. The sadness in him was turning into anger.

"Jim, I mean it. Give me the map and I promise I won't do anything to you."

"You are really something, Scarlet." He said and grinned. "You think that you can hide behind that face and just walk away from the shit and pain you cause but you can't. And now you come here after betraying me and expect I'll give you the map? Ph! Great expectations!"

"If I don't get that map till dawn," she stopped because her voice was shaking. "I'll have to kill you." it didn't sound genuinely, more like she was forced to say that. Probably she was.

Jim's eyes widened. She could threaten to someone very good, she could really, but she couldn't threat Jim she'll kill him. Suddenly he felt sorry for her. Maybe she wasn't that bad as he thought she is. Somewhere deep inside, Scarlet knew she can't hurt Jim. What she was doing was wrong. Then Silver came and pushed her on the side.

"You heard her Jimbo!" he said almost mad. "If I don't get that map by dawn tomorrow, you and your friends all die. Mark these words." He said and turned around to walk away. "Morph, Scar. We're leaving."

They both stayed in the same place not willing to leave. What was she thinking? Jim hoped she'll stay here and everything will go back to normal. "NOW!"

Morph got scared and hided behind Jim. Scarlet lift her gaze to Jim with sad and worried eyes. '_I'm sorry.'_ She formed words with her lips and walked away. Jim wasn't sure why she was holding her tears because she was scared, sorry for what she done or both. He watched her leaving and then walked away too. For a moment, he flashback all the things he spent with her; when he first saw her in the engine room, when they had that fight, when she showed him Waterfall city, their first kiss and eventually the last night. It broke him so bad he wasn't able to think. She done something Jim never expected from her. After all those things she said…

Amelia was slowly loosing it. Doppler didn't know what to do anymore. He wasn't a doctor anyways.

"None of this would happen if you wouldn't trust that girl Scarlet." Amelia suddenly said. "I saw your feelings for her and let her stay no matter she sneaked into the ship."

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Jim defended himself.

"Didn't you notice anything strange about her? She's a pirate! You see these things."  
"You had a bunch of pirates on YOUR ship and didn't notice it. Then I'm guilty for not noticing one?"

"Captain, calm down now." Doppler said.

Jim walked to the opening and looked out. "If we stay we're dead, if we try to leave we're dead."

"We're dead." Morph said. "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!"

He was desperate what to do. It seemed like this situation had no exit.

"Ok then," Ben said. "I guess Jimmy needs some time to think so I'll, slip trough the back door."

"Back door?"

"Yeah, I get this delightful breeze out from here. Which I think it's good for the ventilation." He said opening a big shack. Jim looked down the hole and saw pipes all the way down.

"Whoa. What is all this stuff?"

"You mean miles and miles of machines that run trough entire core of the planet? Not a clue."

"Hey doc! I found a way outta here."

"But the captain said we should-"

"I'll be back." He said and jumped in followed by Morph and Ben. They were walking trough the labyrinth of machines and pipes. Jim had no idea how they ended down here. "So this goes all down to the core?"

"Probably, but it would take years to reach it. Flint was kinda stupid…"

That didn't really mean a lot to Jim, he just didn't know how they are going to reach the core if you need years to come down. They found another opening and looked trough. They reached in the middle of the camp were Silver's pirates camped. Great… Jim couldn't help himself but to look if he sees Scar. She wasn't there.

"So what's the plan?" Ben asked quite loud. Jim grabbed him.

"Psst Ben!" he whispered and looked if anyone woke up. "We go back on the ship, disable the laser cannons, we take the map and come back here. Get it?"

"Sure, great plan but… how are we getting there?"

"On that." He said and pointed on the longboat.


	7. I smell treasure

**NOTE: **This is getting close to the end! Excited about what's going to happen?

Thanks for the reviews and reading

Chapter 7: I smell treasure

With the help of the rope with which the boat was tied, Jim and Ben climbed up. Jim helped Ben in. he stumbled and fell again.

"Ok, we'll float away and then turn on the engine." Jim whispered. When he sat down he felt a gun on his back.

"I don't think so."

"Scar…"

"Go where you came from. You heard Silver."  
"Listen, you don't understand. I don't have the map."

"Bullshit Jim. Now you're lying."

"It's back on the ship. Believe me."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, who is she?" Ben asked.

"My… ex-girlfriend." Jim said.

"Is she angry on you because you dumped her?"  
Scarlet point the gun to Ben. "Ok sorry, I understand. I'll be quiet."

"Scar…" Jim said. "Stop this, you'll make things worse."

Suddenly, she moved the gun off his back. Jim turned around and saw her with her head on her knees grabbing her hair. "I can't do it! I can't!" she said desperate.

"Do what?"

"I was given orders to kill you and then the captain. But I can't do it."

"That means you still care about me."

"Just go."

"What?"

"Go Jim. Go to the Legacy and go away. Don't come back with the map. Don't ever come back. Go home."

"What about Doppler and Amelia? And you?"

"Listen Jim," she said looking around the ship. She grabbed his gun and placed it on her shoulder. "Shot me in the shoulder. Do it and I'll tell Silver next morning you shot me and ran off. You'll have enough time to go far enough Silver won't look for you."

"I'm not leaving without the treasure. And I'm not leaving without you. You're coming with me."

"What?"

Jim had no time so he started the engine and flew the boat towards the Legacy. After few short minutes they all climbed to the deck and down to the engine room.

"Ben, wait here for a moment." Jim said and walked to Scarlet. They had to talk. "Listen, I know we said things but… I'm not leaving you behind Scar. I care about you, I do."

"Jim…" she was holding her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should never listen to those pirates!"

Jim hugged her tight. "I don't ever want to lose you again Scar. And I'm sorry too."

He gave her a kiss but Ben interrupted them. "Sorry to interrupt but what's the plan?"

Jim was glad he cleared things up with Scarlet and that they were together again. "We'll get the map you wait here-"

"I get it. Disable laser cannons!" he said and left.

"Ben no! Wait!"

"_Yo, ho, yo, ho a pirate's life's for me…"_Ben was already on his was to the control room. Jim smacked his head.

"He's horrible." Scar said.

"I know, leave him. Let's find the map."

Ben reached the control room all confident he's capapble. "Disable few laser cannons. What is the big deal? All I have to do is find one little wire and – oh my…" he said when he opened the small closet and found out there's a lot of little wires in there.

Meanwhile Jim and Scar were heading down to the launch pad where the map was supposed to be. "Watch out if there's anyone here. Keep the gun loaded."

"Sure, I got this." she said looking around. Jim found the map in the pile of ropes, when an alarm started. "What the hell?"

"Come." He said and they ran out. "This stupid robot is gonna get us all killed." On their way up the stairs Jim almost collided with… Scroop. "Oh shit!"

"Lovebirds." He said getting his claws ready. Jim and Scar took a step back and then rapidly ran down the corridor pushing the stuff to the ground to stop Scroop. They hided behind a big box when Jim loaded the gun and gave Scarlet a sign to stay quiet. When he was about to shot Scroop the lights turned off.

"Oh for fuck sake!" all three of them said at once. Then the lights suddenly turned on.

"Where did he go?" Jim asked.

"Look out!" Scarlet yelled but Scroop already hit Jim on the floor. Scarlet quickly picked up the gun about to shot Scroop.

"Shoot him!" Scroop said.

"I think you're the target, bug."

They all got surprised when she suddenly started floating in the air. Jim realized she wasn't the only who was, they all were. Artificial gravity went of. Ben…

"I'm gonna kill that robot!" Jim said. "But first you." he kicked Scroop so he broke the wood and made a hole in the ceiling. All three of them floated trough.

"Jim!"

"Hold on Scar!"

"On what?"

"Oh, right…"

Scarlet and Scroop manage to grab the mast, but Jim floated on and grabbed the flag. Scroop started climbing up towards him.

"Jim the gun!" Scarlet yelled. He tried to reach it but he missed it. Scroop was already there slowly cutting the rope of the flag.

"Say hello to Mr. Arrow." He said. Jim's mind blocked. He was about to die.

"Tell him yourself!" Scarlet yelled and kicked him off the mast. He tried to reach Jim when he floated up but missed him and vanished yelling and cursing. Suddenly the artificial gravity turned on and they both fell back on the floor.

"Scar! Scar, are you ok?" he asked helping her up.

"Woho!" she yelled up to the sky like she was talking to Scroop who was already miles away. "Who's tough now huh? I don't need a paper or a bug spray to finish up with you. In your face bug!" she yelled. Let's admit it, Scarlet was a bit crazy…

Jim laughed and hugged her happy they were both ok.

"Lasor canons disconnected Captain Jimmy sir!" Ben said webbed with wires all over him. "See. That wasn't s hard."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Scarlet yelled and grabbed Ben's neck. She couldn't choke him but still…

"Scarlet, we'll need him alive later." Jim said and pulled them apart. They returned back the same way they came in. Jim helped Ben and Scarlet in the cave. "Doc," he called Doppler walking to him. "I've got the map."

Underneath the blanked cyborg's hand appeared and grabbed the map. "Fine work Jimbo, fine work indeed."

Jim took a step back and saw this was an ambush. Amelia and Doppler were already tied up and pirates were now surrounding him.

"Thanks for showing us the way in boy!" someone said.

"Scarlet!" he called her and tried to run towards her but they grabbed him.

"Scarlet won't help you now." Silver said. "Right Scar? Where have you been?"

"Let him go." she said pointing the gun to him. Silver took few steps forward and grabbed her hand so hard she yelled and let the gun fall on the floor. He smiled to himself and looked at Jim.

"You're just like me Jimbo. You hate to lose." He said and tried to open the map. It felt like it was stuck. Jim just smiled to him shaking his head. "Open it." He said and gave the sphere to him. Jim wasn't willing to open it. No way. Silver lost his patience and grabbed Scarlet's hair and pointed a gun to her head. "I would hurry up if I would you."

"Let go! Let go!" she yelled trying to get rid of his grip. "Jim, don't do it."

"If you don't want to see her brains all over the place, do it."

Jim looked at Scar and opened the sphere. Green light filled the room and a form of the planet drew. Everyone was amazed and ready to follow the green light. "Tie them up," Silver said and threw Scarlet on the gorund. "And leave them with the others."

Suddenly the light vanished back into the sphere. "If you want the map, you're taking me and Scar too."

"Ugh…Take them all."

They all jumped into the longboat following the light into the woods of mushrooms and other weird plants. There was no sign of the way to end. Jim looked at Scarlet. She was getting nervous. He hold her shaking cold hand to calm her down. After some time, the longboat stopped because there was no way trough with it.

"Jimmy, Scar, I don't know about you," Ben started. "But I can see my life passing by my eyes. At least, I think it's my life."

"Shut up. You got us into enough troubles." Scarlet said.

"Was I ever dancing with an android Lupe?"

"Pssst, Ben!" Jim shut him down. "This isn't over yet."

Silver cut his way trough the thick plants following the light. All the excitement was ruined when he saw the light ends above the canyon. Everyone stood there disappointed for some time, then all eyes looked at Jim like it was all his fault.

"Where is it?"

"I see nothing!"

"We should never listen to him!"

"Where's the treasure?"

"What's going on Jimbo?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." He said confused trying to open the map. "I can't open it."

"I suggest you open it fast because Scarlet can still get a bullet in her head, ye know?"

Someone pushed Jim on the floor. The pirates continued complaining about him and yelling to kill him and then Scarlet. Then Jim found something like a negative of the sphere and put the sphere in. It matched. Rays of light were rushing trough the canion. A big portal suddenly opened in front of them on the edge of the cliff where they were standing. They all gasped.

"Whoa…" Silver's jaw dropped. "Will you look at that?"

"The Lagune nebula?" Jim asked confused.

"That's halfway across the galaxy!"

Jim started browsing trough all the planets on the map. "Let's see… Pelusa… Montressor Space Port." He said pressing the planets on the map. "That's it! Flint used this portal to steal the treasure and then vanish into the nowhere."

"Yes, but where's the bloody treasure? No. No. No. No! Where is it?"

"Treasure… buried into the centroid of the mechanism…" Jim started thinking.

"You guys are gotta be kidding me." Scarlet said and everyone looked at her. "The planet is the mechanism itself. And if it's buried in the centroid, what do you think, where is it? I don't think you'll find it there."

Everyone started digging but the ground was too hard, made out of metal.

"And how are we supposed to get there?" Silver asked nervous.

Jim pushed him away. "You just need to open the right door."

The big portal closed and opened again. Jim and Scarlet looked at each other and he was first to step trough, followed by Silver and eventually Scarlet. Others followed them. When they made few steps they all had to stop and stand for a while. The view was amazing.

"The loot of a thousand worlds." Silver said to himself. Flint was right to name this place like this. Eventually the whole core was covered in pure gold and jewels. Everyone ran into it and started picking as much as they could. They all forgot about Jim, Scar and Ben.

"Jim…" Scarlet manage to say.

"I know…" he said. "This is epic. But come on."

"Where are you going already?"

"We're not leaving empty handed." He said walking towards an old boat that was lying in a pile of gold.

"Let's take what we can and get the hell outta here. We close the portal so they can't catch us."

"I've got a better plan."

Jim helped Ben and Scarlet on the boat and then stood with jaws dropped. "Captain Flint?"

"In the flesh!" Ben added. "Well… not really."

Scarlet slowly approached the body sitting on a chair and looking at it. "Arghhh!" she suddenly yelled and started hitting the dead body crushing the hand of. "You maniac! You monster! You deserved this! You DID! I hope I'll see you in the afterlife so I can kill you again!"

"Scar, shush! Calm down, he's dead." Jim said picking up his hand like he was about to place it back where it was. Then he saw something in it.

"I remember… I think I do…" Ben started his monolog again. "There was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone to know. I just can't remember what it was. Ugh a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

"Ben, I think I just found your mind!"

"That came out wrong." Scarlet said.

"Hold still."

"Jimmy!" Ben winced. "Your hands are cold – WHOA! Hello. Hey, all my memories. They're coming back! I remember everything! Now I know! Flint never wanted anyone to find his treasure so he made the whole planet a booby trap."

The ground suddenly shook. "Speaking of which…" Ben looked up. "He made this planet a tempted bomb to explode if anyone touches his treasure. That means this will blow up! I mean it, BLOW UP!"

Then, one of the pipes fell and sliced trough the core, as one of the light rays did on the other side.

"Ups, I think this is the sign for us to leave." Scarlet said. "Come on! Jim, what are you doing?"

"You two go back and help captain and Doppler. If I'm not back in five minutes leave without me."

"Fine then!" Ben said and ran like a little bitch "Run for your life!"

"Jim I'm not leaving without you!" Scarlet said pulling him away from the boat's engine.

"Scar, go. I'll be there I promise."

"No, I'm staying with you. I'll help. I know which wires to put back together." She said and bended under the engine. It started then. "Go to the control."

Jim was standing there amused how she managed to do that. "Don't just stand there. Do it!"

"Where did you learn this?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, we're so out from here with a boat filled with treasure!"

Scarlet gave him a kiss but then the boat shook.

"Ah, lovebirds. I never expected to see you two again." It was Silver.

"Get back!" Jim said and pulled a sword out of a pile of treasure.

"Listen there Jimbo. I liked ye lad. But you and your girlfriend went too far. And you're not standing between and my treasure."

"It's not yours." Scarlet said and pointed a gun. Her hand was shaking. Silver smiled.

"Are ye gonna shoot me?" he then asked still smiling.

"If I'll have to."

"We both know you won't."  
"I will!"

"So who are ye gonna chose; me or him? Just shoot him already and we walk away with the treasure. You don't need him."

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and pulled the trigger but nothing happened. "Oh crap. Why does this always happen to me?"

Then the boat hit one of the pipes throwing out Silver, Jim and Scarlet. Silver managed to hold himself to the boat, Scarlet was holding for her life lower down on the ledge. She looked for Jim. He was below closer to the lava.

"Silver!" she yelled trying to climb up. Silver was holding the boat. "Hurry! It's Jim! Help him!"

Silver grab the boat and tried to reach Jim at once who was in a worse situation that Scarlet. She was trying to climb up but the ground was slippery.

"Let the boat go Silver!" she yelled.

"I'll make it. Grab on me Jimbo!" he said.

"I can't reach you." Jim said stretching as far as he could. Then the ledge disappeared so he slipped and fell lower and grabbed another ledge. Silver looked at the boat and back to Jim.

"Ah, screw this!" he yelled, let the boat go, slipped down and grabbed Jim right before he fell down. Then he gave Scarlet a hand and pulled her up.

"Scar!" Jim said and hugged her.

"You're ok." She sobbed.

"No time lads run!" Silver said. They all ran out the portal.

"Silver," Jim said gasping for air. "You gave up the-"

"I know, I know. It's a lifetime obsession I'll get over it."


	8. Longest 2 minutes and 33 seconds

Chapter 8: Longest 2:33 seconds of their life

"Jimmy!" Ben called. Silver, Jim and Scarlet looked up and saw the Legacy landing above their heads. "Hurry, we have exactly 2 minutes and 33 seconds until the planet's destruction!"

"That doesn't sound much." Scarlet said. They all jumped on the boat which was driven by Doppler.

"Slowly now doctor, gently, gently!" Captain was giving him instructions.

"Oh crap! He's driving?" Jim asked.

"I don't care right now. As long as we're leaving." Scarlet said. Then, something hit the Legacy and the engines started to work slower.

"What the hell?"

"Engine's capacity only 30% percent now." Ben said worried calculating.

"30%? We'll never manage to get off the planet in time." Doppler said. Jim looked over the fence back to the portal and back to the ruined engine.

"We have to turn around." He said and rushed to the ruined engine.

"WHAT?" everyone asked in one voice.

"The portal back there will get us out of here."

"Excuse me, but that portal leads right back to the inferno!" Doppler said.

"Yes, I know. But I'm gonna change it. I'll open the different door."

"He's right." Scarlet said. "Turn the bloody ship around doc." She jumped down to Silver and Jim to see what he was doing. "Are you doing what I'm thinking?"

"Sure thing."

"Need any help?" Silver asked.

"I need something to attach the engine on."

"Stand back." He said and welded two pieces together. It reminded on the solar surf.

"Jim!" Scarlet stopped him. "Don't."

"Help Doppler to drive. No matter what happens keep the ship straight to the portal." He gave her a kiss, turned on the engine and flew towards the portal. Scarlet ran upstairs to the wheel.

"I'm driving." She said and pushed him away. She let out all the fuel they had to full power so the ship went faster. "Sorry captain, but I think you'll need a new ship."

"I know, I know. I knew that since the beginning of this journey – watch out twelve o clock!" she yelled when the ship almost hit a rock.

"Seventeen seconds!" Ben said all panicked.

Jim was flying trough the ruins and rocks that were falling on his way. He was so close to the portal now. He stretched his had as far as he could and closed his eyes. Silence and then a blast. His eyes opened and he saw a familiar port. Montressor Space Port. He made it. They were saved. He turned back to the ship and jumped of the surf. Everyone was exclaiming on the boat. As soon as he jumped of Doppler and Amelia walked to him.

"Crazy, but affective I must say. I'll recommend you to the Interstellar Academy, they could use a man like you." Amelia said.

"Jim! Wait until your mother hears this!" Doppler said. "Err, we'll leave out the life treating situations of course."

"That was… that was… unbelievable! I know you hate touching Jimmy boy," Ben said. "But get ready for a hug!"

"Jim," Doppler said and pointed to the stairs that lead down. "I think you should talk to someone down there."

Scar and Silver!


	9. Always know where you are

Chapter 9: Always know where you are

He ran down stairs and saw Scarlet and Silver untying each their own boat. It was clear they were escaping.

"You two never quit, don't you." he said to them.

"Oh Jimbo! We were just checking if the…"

"Silver," Scar interrupted him. "Tell him the truth. It's not worth lying."

Silver sighed. "Come here." He pushed him away from Scarlet a bit who was untying the other boat. "If you don't mind, we were trying to escape the prison. See, Scar can't stay locked all her life. She's young! And I have some other things to finish, you know."

Jim looked at Silver with a sad face. "But I promise I'll come back for ye as soon as the things calm down. I can tell ye it'll be soon!"

That made him smile. But Silver wasn't smiling anymore soon after that.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell the same about her."

Jim gaze Scar. He wanted to run to her but Silver stopped him. "You got to understand her Jim. Now go and say goodbye to her. We had out time."

Jim smiled and hugged him. "I'll never forget you, you old cyborg."

"I'll hardly forget you, you are a something. Now go to her. Maybe you'll convince her."

Silver smiled and jumped into the boat and saluted him.

"Montressor, lad! See you there!"

He had a feeling their ways will cross very soon, sooner that he could imagine. Jim stood for a while but then ran to the other side of the launch pad to Scarlet.

"Scar." He said. She dropped the rope and looked at him.

"Jim," she started. "It's my turn to leave now."

"You can't leave," he said and leaned his hand on her cheek. "What will I do without you?"

"You know, someone once told me the universe is endless. He said I have t explore it to find my place in it. And if it's endless, there is endless amount of people out there, millions of opportunities. You'll find someone else Jim. Better than me."

"But you're my one. We're great together. You don't have to leave you know."

"Jim, I can't stay neither. You know where I'll end if I do and I can't be there. My place is not here. It's out there." She said and pointed trough the opening into the space. Jim held her hands and looked in her tear-stained eyes. He gave hug her tightly and gave her a kiss, the longest he ever will and ever gave her and then let her hands go.

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I'm not that kind of a person. I'm sorry." She said and jumped in the boat and gave him a smile. "But Jim, I promise you this won't be the last you'll hear about Scarlet March."

"March?"

"Now you know me."

Jim smiled in tears. Suddenly morph flew by.

"Morph?" Jim asked.

"Gift from Silver. Oh, and one more thing," she said half way down and threw him a palm of gold and jewels. "It's for your mom to rebuilt Benbow Inn, from Silver too."

So it was Silver to ruin their inn! And she was with them. How many things were there he didn't know about her? So many things he had to say to her.

Jim looked at her one more last time. "Stay safe, love."

"I can't promise you that. Say hello to Silver for me!" She said and flew far away. Jim ran up to the deck and looked her ship flying in the other direction. He looked on the other side and saw Silver's boat vanishing to the other side. They went each on their own way. Two persons that changed his life were now leaving him behind and each other. Jim was filled with bitter sadness and warmth. He looked to Scar's direction one more time. He was sure she won't come back, but she left few most beautiful and warm memories he'll ever remember. Flashbacks made him to rush tears of joy in his eyes.

"You can always find me on Montressor." He said quietly.

Finally he was back on the ground. Jim was pushing through the crowd on Space Port looking for his mother. There she was. He held her shoulder and then hugged her.

"Jim!" she said happily.

"Mom, wait until you hear what happened…"

Few months later…

The Benbow Inn was now renovated and opened for business. Sarah threw a big opening party in the inn for everyone. They were all dancing and singing full of joy and happiness. Even Silver was there. He held his promise and came back, just as he said he will. Jim was now a military cadet on Interstellar Academy, as Amelia promised him. Speaking of which, Amelia and Doppler were now married with children, which didn't surprised Jim. He moved a bit away from the crowd and looked out to the sky as he did every day, hoping she will come back. Scarlet March, that crazy-beautiful girl who changed him forever. Because of her he found out something that was waiting for him: a future.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's notes**: I mean it, it will. You're probably disappointed by the ending but it's just because of the next story. Don't worry, Jim and Scar will get back together. But in the second part. But FIRST! I have another story to post! Yes! I'm crazy! Typing on my computer all day stories no one reads. Maybe in a million years someone will find them and sell them as a historical value. Yes. This kind of things happen. Take any old document for examplet.

Till next time…


End file.
